pas toi!
by Shelke
Summary: Une soirée comme les autres pour Sakura qui rentre chez elle apres une dure journée en compagnie de Tsunade.Elle décide d'aller voir Naruto pour lui passer le bonjour,mais elle ne le trouve pas. shippuden:après le premier echec de ramener sasuke


La nuit tombe sur Konoha et une jeune fille aux cheveux rose rentre chez elle après avoir passé plusieurs heures dans le bureau de son professeur et Hokage. Oui, Sakura rentrait chez elle épuisée par sa journée…Il faut dire que Tsunade n'est pas vraiment tendre avec elle…

[Flash back]

Sakura s'était rendue dans le bureau de l'Hokage qui l'avait appelée en quatrième vitesse.

Sakura : Vous m'avez demandée Tsunade-sama ?

Tsunade : Oui j'aimerais que tu aille à l'hôpital pour un patient assez critique, j'aurais du m'y rendre mais j'ai beaucoup trop de choses à faire en ce moment et comme je t'ai enseigné tout ce que je sais tu peux très bien me remplacer !

Sakura, heureuse que son sensei lui accorde une si grande confiance : Bien j'y vais tout de suite !

Elle se précipita alors vers la porte au moment où Shizune retrait, une tonne de papiers dans les bras…le choc fut brutal ! Les papiers volèrent dans la piece et les deux filles se retrouvèrent à terre.

Sakura se releva difficilement, sonnée, et aida Shizune à se relever en se perdant en excuses…C'est alors qu'elle sentit un regard meurtrier dan son dos, elle se retourna et pu voir une Tsunade folle de rage prête à lui sauter au cou ! Elle ne resta pas plus longtemps et courru vers la sortir criant un « pardoooooooon !»

[Fin du flash back]

Sakura se mit alors à sourire car, malgré son mauvais caractère, elle aimait énormément sa supérieure.

Il était à présent l'heure de manger et étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas vue Naruto de toute la journée elle alla chez Ichiraku histoire de lui passer le bonjour, car oui Naruto mange toujours chez Ichiraku !

Elle fit alors un léger détour et une fois devant le « restaurant » elle pu voir que Naruto n'y était pas…Inquiète elle entra et demanda au maitre des lieux si Naruto était venu aujourd'hui.

Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de toute la journée et qu'il était inquiet, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes après tout il était peut-être malade. Sakura les remercia, leur souhaita une bonne soirée et sortie.

Curieuse, elle se dirigea vers l'appartement de son coéquipier blond et toqua à la porte…étrange, aucune réponse et aucune lumière d'allumé malgré la nuit bien présente maintenant. Elle réfléchie alors à l'endroit où il pouvait bien être et se dit qu'il devait être sur les gravures dans la roche représentant les 5 Hokagés, à chaque fois qu'elle le cherchait c'était la qu'elle le trouvait en dernier mais en général il n'y allait que quand il avait un coup de cafard.

Une fois en haut…rien…aucune tête blonde à l'horizon. Sakura paniqua alors et se mit à courir vers son appartement une nouvelle fois si jamais il était rentré chez lui après qu'elle soit partie. Arrivée toujours rien elle tourna la poignée…la porte était ouverte ! Elle entra en trombe et appela son coéquipier dans toutes les pièces sans grand succès.

Elle passa dans sa chambre rangée…attend…PROPRE !!! Incroyable, quelque chose n'allait pas mais alors vraiment pas.

« Non, pas ça ! »dit alors Sakura la peur envahissant son cœur, ses yeux, son être.

Elle se rua sur l'armoire et l'ouvrit à la volée. Plus rien. La fleur de cerisier quitta alors l'appartement au pas de course vers les portes du village.

« Naruto, Naruto, Naruto… »Est à ce moment la le seul mot qu'elle à en tête.

Juste à temps, Sakura n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir :

« STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!! »Cria-t-elle au jinchuriki

Le blond s'arrêta net surpris mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il avait honte, il aurait préféré que n'importe quelle personne vienne l'arrêter mais pas elle !

« Où crois-tu aller ?demanda la jeune fille partagée entre la tristesse et la rage

-Sakura-chan, ne m'en empêche pas. Répondit-il impassible

-Arête, je…on l'arrêtera ensemble !dit-elle haussant la voix

-Je ne peux plus attendre et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée…que je te blesse une nouvelle fois.

-Je ferrais attention la dernière fois j'étais surprise !

-Non, tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'avis…

-Je…OUBLIE CETTE PROMESSE JE T'EN PRIE !! »Cria-t-elle

**Plic**

Ce son pourtant inaudible à l'ordinaire résonna dans la tête du blond et se fit ressentir comme une balle en plein cœur. Il serra les points se retenant de se retourner et de prendre sa coéquipière, et la femme qu'il aime, dans ses bras.

Une incroyable douleur s'installa dans le cœur de la jeune Haruno, semblable à ce qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque Sasuke était partit mais beaucoup plus intense, beaucoup plus déchirante…

Naruto ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer, et brisa le silence qui commençait à s'installer :

« Je ne peux pas, une promesse ne se rompt pas c'est comme ca que je conçois mon nindo et puis je la tiens pour nous deux.

-Ne pars pas…je ne le supporterais pas ! » Dit-elle s'avançant d'un pas et se tenant la poitrine qui la faisait atrocement souffrir et pleurant de plus en plus.

Naruto ne répondit pas il se contenta juste d'avancer d'un pas mais fut arrêter par deux bras qui le retinrent fermement. Les cœurs des deux shinobis ratèrent un battement et se mirent à battre à l'unisson, un rythme rapide accompagné d'un rougissement chez Sakura.

Celle-ci écarquillât les yeux, elle n'avait même pas réfléchit, son corps avait bougé tout seul. Mais bizarrement avoir Naruto dans ses bras lui fit le plus grand bien, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher.

_**L'essentiel, c'est la grandeur des sentiments que tu éprouves envers lui**__**.**_

Les mots de Yamato frappèrent la jeune kunoichi, serait elle amoureuse de Naruto ?...Nan ! Elle avait déjà aimé et ce n'est pas ce genre de sentiments qu'elle avait ressentit ! Mais alors que ressent-elle pour son ami ? Tout était confus dans sa tête mais une chose était sur elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte !

« Fais-moi une autre promesse alors…repris-t-elle

-laquelle ?hésita Naruto

-Ne me quitte jamais, chuchota-t-elle

-Je ne peux pas te le promettre, même si je le voulais ! Insista-t-il

-Je t'aime…je crois ! »Cria-t-elle rouge comme une pivoine

Naruto alors se raidit, était-il en train de rêver ? Non, son cœur battant à la chamade l'aurait réveillé.

Ce moquait-elle de lui ? Il devait s'en assurer. Il mit alors de côté la raison de son départ, enleva les bras de Sakura, se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement.

La jeune femme surprise ouvrit de grands yeux, les battements de son cœur redoublant, pour ensuite les fermer doucement et passer ses mains derrière la nuque du blond.

Ce n'est qu'une fois le seuil du manque d'oxygène atteint qu'ils se séparèrent. L'un n'osant pas regarder l'autre tout les deux faisant concurrence au rouge des tomates…

« Je t'ai toujours aimé, Sakura-chan, Chuchota alors Naruto dans l'oreille de sa fleur de cerisier

-Alors reste ! »Répondit-elle

Naruto hochât la tête en signe d'accord. Sakura lui tendit alors la main :

« Viens, rentrons ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire

Le jeune homme pris sa main l'attira contre lui et emprisonna ses lèvres des siennes. Puis ils retournèrent au village. Naruto proposa alors à Sakura de la raccompagner chez elle ce qu'elle accepta. Sur le chemin :

« Naruto ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime !


End file.
